Once Upon A December
by darbear
Summary: Song Fic to Once Upon A December from Anastasia... Minerva/Harry/Lily Family relationship. Tissue Alert!


A/N: Not really sure if I like this… I tried though :) I was kind of thinking of doing like a wedding dance thing between the two... Let me know if you have any suggestions to make this better!

~DarBear

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

"Nana" a little voice whispered. Minerva McGonagall woke with a start, and then looked down at the child crying softly next to her bed. "Oh Harry darling. What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you feel okay?" she said this quickly, while resting her hand on his forehead. "I had that dream again Nana. The one about the bad man with the green light. Mommy was yelling. I'm so scared." the child was sobbing by the time he got out the last of the sentence. The poor child was beside himself. Minerva held out her arms and the little boy jumped into them. As they laid down in Minerva's bed she began to sing, and thought of another child she had held in her arms and sung too. The soft lilt of her voice began to calm the child down- her words comforting him.

**Dancing bears, Painted Wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And A song someone sings**

**Once Upon A December**

"Lily! Where are you? Darling! Please come out from wherever you are!" Minerva's voice was frantic. Her daughter was missing! She had turned her back for barely a minute. She had just told her off too. Oh God! She had to find Lily. What if the last words she ever spoke to her daughter were "Merlin Lily! Grow up and let me be. Mummy needs to do something without you hovering around. Now go play quietly and let me be." She would never be able to live with herself. Her daughter probably thought her mother didn't love her. Minerva sat down and cried. Just as she thought she would never see her daughter again, she felt her lap grow heavier and two little hands on her face. She opened her eyes and saw her precious Lily flower. She hugged her for what seemed like hours and never wanted to let her go. Lily pulled away from her mother and said, "Mummy, why are you crying? I went to the lake and I picked you some flowers. Now you can be happy. You don't need to cry, I love you!" Minerva smiled through her tears and looked at her child. Her sweet baby- she loved her so much. She didn't know what she would do without her baby.

**Someone Holds Me Safe and Warm**

**Horses Prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

She could barely believe it. Her baby was getting married. Her dress was beautiful and as Minerva led her down the aisle, she had tears in her eyes. Throughout Lily's seven years at Hogwarts she had seen a transformation. From a bright and curious eleven year old to a mature, smart, and beautiful seventeen year old. She saw Lily and James' relationship progress from hatred to love. She saw her baby turn into a woman in front of her eyes.

**Far away, Long ago**

**Glowing Dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Once Upon a December**

It seemed like just yesterday Lily had come to see her mother with some big news- she was pregnant! A new baby for Minerva to love and hold. Throughout her pregnancy, Lily would often call upon her mother for advice and to get her things when James was away on Auror business. It was hard for Lily, being on her own but she had her mother and the baby inside her. When little Harry was born, his father was on assignment in Denmark and wasn't able to get to the hospital in time for his son's birth. Therefore, Minerva had to go into the delivery room with her daughter. She was the third person to touch the new baby and she was astounded that her daughter had produced a living, breathing baby. After Lily was born, she used to think that her life couldn't get any better. She saw now how wrong she was.

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**Across my memory**

October 31st, 1981 was the hardest night of Minerva's life. It started off like an ordinary day, with a quick floo call to Lily and James. The young couple were desperate for some human contact, and practically begged Minerva to come for dinner the next night. They told her they had something very important to tell her. After a quick chat with Harry, which mostly involved him screaming "Nana!" and grabbing her hair, Minerva ended the call with a smile on her face. She went through her day, teaching her classes, collecting homework, and taking points. Later on that night, as Minerva patrolled the corridors, and breaking up couples, someone tapped her on the arm. It was a first year named Katherine. She told Minerva that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her. Minerva thanked her, and went on her way to the headmaster's office. As she walked there, she wondered what on Earth Albus could possibly want to see her for. Unless- that barmy old codger probably wanted to play chess or show her a new pair of socks. Honestly. The thought of Albus and his socks brought a smile to her face. When Minerva got to the Headmaster's office, Albus was waiting for her. She took one look at his face and her smile was replaced with a look of anguish as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Minerva," Albus began softly. "He came tonight. James and Lily, I am afraid they didn't make it." In that moment, in the time it took for those four words to be said her world fell apart. Now the only thing she had left was her sweet baby Harry. Unless…"Harry!" she choked out between sobs. "He's okay Minerva. I went to collect him the moment I heard. He's asleep in my office now. I-I am so sorry Minerva." Albus fought to speak the last bit calmly, as tears threatened to flow. Minerva ran up the stairs and gathered her grandson in her arms. Albus followed, but stopped at the door. Minerva began to sing-

**Far Away, Long Ago,**

**Glowing Dim As An Ember.**

**Things My Heart Used To Know**

**Things It Yearns To Remember**

"Nana, why are you crying? Why aren't you happy? I love you! You don't need to cry!" Harry sounded very worried as he took his Nana's face in his small hands. Minerva looked into the little boy's eyes, and smiled. "Nothing love. I'm fine now thanks to you!" she smiled through the tears and hugged the little boy. He could be so serious; something he certainly inherited from his mother. Every day Minerva sent a silent thanks to whoever was up in the sky for giving her something to stay alive for, and for giving her something to remember her daughter by. "C'mon Harry! It's Halloween. We're going to go meet Albus and eat breakfast in the Great Hall."

**And a Song**

**Someone Sings**

**Once Upon a December**


End file.
